The Heart
by Yuta Noona
Summary: Ketika Yuta yang teringat akan masa lalunya yang pernah terkhianati oleh kekasihnya. Yuta x Taeyong, Yutae, Taeyu, Boyslove, bxb


**My Heart**

(Cast)

Taeyong

Yuta

Jaehyun

Doyoung

Taeyu

Setelah perpisahan yang belum berakhir

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk perpisahan ini

Sesosok pria terlihat tengah memandang keluar jendela sambil memegang sebuah bingkai foto. Sambil memandang sendu bingkai foto tersebut. Didalam bingkai foto tersebut terdapat dua sosok pria yang mengenakan seragam SMA yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Salah satu sosok difoto itu tidak asing karena Dia adalah dirinya sendiri dan sosok pria lain.

Hingga jari - jarinya terulur untuk menyentuh foto tersebut. Lebih tepatnya foto disamping dirinya. Hingga kenangan itu berputar lagi dalam pikirannya. Mengantarkan pria bernama lengkap Nakamoto Yuta kembali dimasa lalunya. Masa lalu yang mengajarkan pahit manisnya suatu hubungan.

Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa ku katakan. Meskipun kamu belum pernah mendengar sekalipun.

Hari aku bertemu seseorang yang muncul didepanku.

Aku bukan orang yang mencintai siapapun yang kulihat.

Bahkan saat aku harus menempuh jalan asing yang tersesat.

Hati ini akan terus menuntunku, perlahan aku melihat langkahmu, mata kuatmu yang tersembunyi dalam lembutnya pandanganmu.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal semua itu.

"pagi Yuta sayang" sapa seorang lelaki

"pagi juga Taeyong tumben gak telat kesininya" jawab Yuta

"gak lah sayang kan tadi pagi udah dibangungin hehehe" balas Taeyong.

"huhh, dasar kalau gak dibangunin gak bakal bangun yaa" balas Yuta

"hahahaha, sebenarnya sih bukan karena dibanguninnya jadi bangun tapi karena yang mau dijemput yang bikin semangat bangun" jelas Taeyong. Dan langsung membuat wajah Yuta memanas.

"Cieee, yang blushing cieee" goda Taeyong. "apaan sih?sapa juga yang blusing wleee..." balas Yuta.

Yang sudah seperti udang rebus mungkin karena gombalan sang kekasih Taeyong.

"udah ah, berangkat yuk udah siang nih" ajak Yuta. Dan akhirnya mereka pun berangkat kesekolah.

Ya, lelaki tadi yang dijemput adalah Yuta. Taeyong itu kekasihnya. Yang sudah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun dan semua siswa disekolah pun tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Karena mereka yang terang - terangan mengakui hubungannya. Mereka selalu bersama hingga membuat iri semua siswa terutama siswa perempuan.

Bagaimana tidak iri walaupun mereka beda kelas karena perlu diingat Taeyong senior Yuta Dia kelas 12 dan Yuta kelas 11, tapi taeyong tidak pernah sungkan saat istirahat menunggu Yuta didepan kelas hanya untuk pergi ke kantin bareng.

Apalagi, Taeyong termasuk siswa populer disekolah dengan parasnya yang rupawan, mata tajamnya, dan rahangnya yang kokoh membuat siapapun bakal terpanah melihatnya.

Namun, harapan mereka pupus tatkala seorang Taeyong mengumumkan hubungannya dengan seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Yuta.

Hingga menjadi gosip hangat dilingkuhan sekolah tersebut. Awalnya, banyak dari mereka yang terang - terangan menolak hubungan itu.

Hingga mereka tak segan - segan membully. Hingga pernah suatu hari Yuta menjadi korban bully mereka.

"ih, dasar cowok murahan loe! Gak pantes lo sama Taeyong!" kata si A.

"eh, lu tuh virus tau gak, ganteng gak jelek iya ngapain deket - deket sama Taeyong gue!" kata si B.

"eh, lu banci pergi jauh - jauh deh dari Taeyong, Taeyong tuh ganteng keren lagi pantesnya dapet cewek cantik kek gue bukan cowo banci kek lu!" kata si C.

Tapi Taeyong tetap dengan kesungguhannya menjadikan Yuta sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan Yuta merasa sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan Taeyong yang selalu ada disaat dia butuh, disaat banyak orang yang membencinya, dan menghinanya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya mereka semua yang dulu menghina mereka pun akhirnya bisa menerimanya.

Kemudian, mereka pun menjalani hubungan layaknya pasangan sejoli lainnya. Hingga Taeyong lulus sekolah dan masuk universitas hubungan mereka masih baik - baik saja.

Tapi tidak, saat hubungan mereka menginjak yg ke 3 tahun. Taeyong semakin sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tidak jarang menolak ajakan Yuta untuk jalan atau sekedar mencari buku karena Yuta yang sekarang ditingkat akhir.

Dan Taeyong yang semakin susah dihubungi. Karena sikap Taeyong itu membuat Yuta merasa kalau Taeyong yang sekarang sudah berubah. Tak jarang keduanya bertengkar dan masalahnya sama Taeyong yang selalu menolak ajakan Yuta.

Bisakah kau tetap disiku? Maukah kau berjanji padaku? Aku takut jika aku melepas tanganmu, kau akan terbang jauh dan hancur. Aku takut aku takut aku takut.

Sampai suatu hari, Yuta yang tak sengaja sedang jalan bersama teman - temannya melihat Taeyong yang sedang bersama lelaki lain disebuah Cafe.

Lelaki yang bersama Taeyong memeluk erat lengan Taeyong dan Taeyong terlihat santai. Malah terlihat bahagia.

"Yut, bukannya itu Taeyong ?" Tanya doyoung.

"mana" Tanya Jaehyun temannya.

"bukanlah mngkin cuma mirip aja" Balas Yuta.

Dengan sedikit terbata karena bagaimanapun yang didepan sana memang benar kekasihnya tapi sebisa mungkin Yuta harus terlihat tenang didepan teman - temannya walau sebenarnya hatinya sakit bagai ditusuk beribu jarum.

"ihh, beneran deh tuh Taeyong walau kita lihatnya dari samping tapi kelihatan bgt" balas doyoung lagi.

"hmm, bener banget tuh Taeyong Yut pacar kamu" sambung Jaehyun.

"eh,tapi Dia sama sapa yahh"tanya doyoung. " mana aku tau dodol"balas jaehyun sambil dorong kepala doyoung".

Tanpa mengguburis teman - temannya Yuta langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dgn air mata yg tanpa mampu di bendungnya, mengalir begitu saja dari kedua bola matanya.

"DUGG.. SORRY,, SORRY" Yuta berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang tak di sengaja di tabraknya karena dia tidak mampu melihat degan jelas, genangan air mata itu membuat pandangannya kabur.

Perasaan sakit, hancur, kecewa dan benci yg berbaur menjadi satu membuat dia tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa itu degan kata-kata.

Kedua matanya sudah terlanjur melihat, seseorang yg sangat di cintainya sedang bermesraan dgn orang lain, apakah ini alasan Taeyong berubah dan menjauhinya ? Yuta tak tahu,, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan itu, yang dia ingin hanya menjauh berlari, sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Setela kejadian itu Yuta tidak lagi menghubungi Taeyong. Walau status mereka masih pacaran. Yuta merasa tidak ada gunanya menghungi atau mengharapkan Taeyong.

Dan Taeyong pun seperti lupa kalu Dia masih mempunyai hati yang harus Dia jaga.

Hingga dibatas akhir seorang manusia. Yuta pun mulai lelah dengan semuanya. Sampai akhirnya Dia memutuskan pergi.

"Kamu yakin Yut bakal pindah dari sini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Iya bener kamu yakin bakal pindah? Gak sayang kamu y kita?" sambung Doyoung. Sambil senyum - senyum gak jelas. Dan dihadiahi _jitakan_ dari Jaehyun.

"Apaan sih pake _jitak - jitak_ segaal! Yang lu lakuin tuh jahat tau gak!" omel doyoung

Saat Jaehyun mau membalas omongan Doyoung Yuta segera memisahkan.

"Stop! Stop! Apaan coba kaya anak kecil aja, ini tuh dibandara dilapangan" semprot Yuta.

"Aku udah gak ada pilihan lain selain pindah dari sini. Aku udah terlau sakit memendam semuany".

Dan suasana menjadi hening karena Yuta yang mulai sedih mengingat bagaimana seorang Taeyong yang sudah begitu Dia cintai setega itu menyakiti hatinya.

Kemudian Tiga sahabat itu berpeluka agar sedikit mengurangi kesedihan temannya Yuta.

Sampai akhirnya Yuta benar - benar pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi membawa luka yang berharap sembuh dengan meninggalkan semua kenangan dan kesakitan hatinya.

Percaya akan satu sama lain, kita menautkan takdir ini.

Mencintai satu sama lain namun kini tidak ada pilihan selain berakhir.

Seperti sinar matahari saat kau tersenyum, keindahan yang tak bisa dibiaskan kata - kata.

Yang berakhir pedih, meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Kisah pilu bayangan itu berakhir dari lamunan Yuta. Air mata tampak terurai dari semu yang menyakitkan hatinya takkan pernah terlupa walau sudah bertahun - tahun. Bagi Yuta luka itu sudah membekas dihatinya.

Setelah perpisahan yang belum berakhir, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk perpisahan ini, Takdir yang terisisa bersamaku, aku mencoba melarikan diri darimu, aku mencoba untuk menjauh darimu, tapi aku terbuai kembali oleh bayangmu.

 **End.**

Yehett! Akhirnya selesai jg cerita pertama gue..btw, thx buat sahabat gue yg udh rela gue ganggu tny ini itu buat selesainya cerita ini. Pdhal dia bukan fujo tp mau gue ganggu^^.Mkash bgt yakk...

29 september 2016


End file.
